


the darling of dears.

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I WAS EMO TONIGHT, Other, i describe a beautiful girl basically, i hope its cute though, its about a girl blah blah whatever, lots of fluff, she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: she. // for everyone.





	the darling of dears.

_If anything came by as beautiful as she, the universe performed a miracle. Because, let me tell you, there is no such thing as beautiful as she, nor will there ever be. Women, with clothes or none at all, should be looked over as something as precious as a gem – they should be cared for as one too. Let me tell you a story about a woman that was truly a masterpiece on her own._

_She was the definition of someone so beautiful, yet so endearing. You’d find her in most days in her own space, with a pen in hand or a book for reading. She looked into the eyes of those who stood in front of her. She’d give them a smile and boy, would they fall for her. She held her head high, and her eyes full of cheer. Sometimes, they’d name her “the darling of dears”. She was the light of the room whenever she stepped foot into one, all she had to do was laugh and suddenly, everyone comes undone. She brought tears in eyes, and butterflies in stomachs. Sometimes, you’d just have the urge to draw her in front of the sun, while she laid softly in a hammock._

_She’d break your heart unknowingly, and you’d still keep falling for her emotionally. She was the type of person that could make you look into space, and forget about everything for a while. She was the type of person to walk by with a smile on her face, and you’d melt into the floor tiles. It was quite funny actually, how she managed to capture everyone’s hearts. If you look at it, she was just a girl but she was already leaving her mark._

_She’d shine in the darkest of days, not even the sun can take her place. A day doesn’t go by without her laughter bouncing off the walls; a day doesn’t go by without making everyone around her fall – fall for her, specifically. She could hold your hand with spikes on her palm, and you’d smile through the pain – you’d fight through it all. She was worth that, though. She was worth fighting for. She was worth getting the door opened for her, she was worth so much more. A woman as beautiful as her deserves to be treated like a priceless treasure; your love for her must be free and unmeasured._

_She was Shakespeare’s most beautiful and engaging sonnet – full of words that held so much meaning and passion. She was the world’s most extraordinary creature – something so stunning, it was almost hard to feature. She was Van Gogh’s most complicated and benevolent painting – something so wonderfully and brilliantly created, you’d end up fainting._

_But there was something she was, that made her all the more beautiful and different._

_She was the girl that was described with so much metaphors and similes,  
because no ordinary words could ever explain just how beautiful she really is._

_What did I say? **She was a woman that was already a masterpiece on her own.**_


End file.
